During the slaughter process of poultry, the poultry and processing equipment may be damaged by fighting, struggling and excessive movement of frightened poultry. Attempts have been made in the past to relax poultry during the slaughter process by shocking same but such attempts have been plagued with difficulties. Some shocking devices have used high voltage for shocking poultry sufficiently so that same remain stunned during subsequent processing steps. Such high voltage can cause inadequate of incomplete bleeding of the poultry because of inadequate relaxation and slowing of the heart. Low voltage shocking devices have been used but have not stunned the poultry sufficiently wherein it can revive before subsequent processing operations are performed. Other difficulties include machinery or shocking devices that will not meet present sanitary standards and safety standards, do not adequately relax all the poultry, are not humane and do not provide safe operator work areas, etc.